villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Firstborn
The Firstborn is an ancient divine being of great power born at the very beginning of the universe and the the main antagonist of the 2007 first person shooter psychological horror videogame Clive Barker's Jericho. This genderless child-like creature who was neither light nor dark but was both terrible and beautiful to behold, was created by God within His own image before the creation of the first 2 human beings Adam and Eve, but He realized that this sentient creation was too powerful and disturbing, but could never destroy it, only banish it to a patch of reality called the Pyxis Prima (often now dubbed "The Box" by the Department of Occult Warfare), the deep chasm located below what it is now the ruins of the lost Middle Eastern city of Al-Khali (also known as "Rub Al-Khali"). God then started anew and went on to create mankind, giving the species two sexes, feelings, and love while the Firsborn was angry during its confinement in this bedrock of strife for millennia as it watched and waited for it's return. However, it has tried 6 times to break into our universe via creating time-space distorting portals called "Breaches", and each time the secret U.S. government organization known as Department of Occult Warfare sends a group of mystics to sacrifice themselves and seal the breach as much as have a lost order of 7 Sumerian priests did in the distant past against the Firstborn before. It is prophecised that the 7th attempt will be its last. In the Roman era, a crucified centurion tells the Jericho team that The Firstborn does not want freedom. He states that The Firstborn wants what God gave man, but denied it. That "Freedom is the absence of chains, just as evil is the absence of love". One can guess all The Firstborn wants is to be loved, and not hated or feared, or just worshiped for its own power. However, the final Jericho squad of the 21st century managed to highly damage it during the final battle within its skull-like chasmal tomb before its former apprentice named Arnold Leach, high-ranking ex-General of D.O.W. turned leader of the apocalyptic terrorist cult known as the Brotherhood of the Dark Rapture who worshipped the Firstborn, angrily lunges at the Firstborn and carries it into a tunnel of pure/light energy where a flash of burning light occurs. It is unclear if they were both destroyed or if they have teleported somewhere. Quotes }} Trivia *"The Box", the alias of the Firstborn's cavernous prison, the Pyxis Prima, was another name of the Lament Configuration, the demonic puzzle box from the Hellraiser franchise within the works of film director Clive Barker. **Also, the Pyxis Prima was often called "The Abyss", a name for the Bottomless Pit of religious Judeo-Christian traditions which is said to be a chasm leading to the Underworld or Hell. *The Firstborn is credited as "The Child" in Jericho as shown on the game's English subtitles. *The Firstborn appears as a black child with white eyes, but his true form is never revealed. When confronted, the Firstborn uses Jericho's own powers against them, killing both Cole and Jones in the process. After being slashed vigorously to near death by Billie, Leach turns on his old master, and destroys himself and the evil of the Firstborn. *The Firstborn is a seemingly-innocent black/greenish gray humanoid child with white eyes, but its actual form is never revealed or maybe this physical appearance is its true form. *The echoing voice of the Firstborn is a distorted number of different male and female voices both young and old speaking all at once. Category:Evil from the Past Category:Kids Category:Paranormal Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Imprisoned Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Satan Category:Dark Forms Category:Cult Leaders Category:God Wannabe Category:Genderless Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Serial Killers Category:Humanoid Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Category:Demon Category:The Heavy Category:Magic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deities Category:Envious Category:Terrorists